The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ballurpinzle’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during February 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with a vigorous and upright growth habit, medium green-colored foliage, and new and unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Sil Claudio’, not patented, characterized by its pink, rose, and white-colored florets, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Balcolwhit’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,594, characterized by its white-colored semi-double florets with red purple-colored venation, dark green-colored foliage with a faint zonation pattern, and cascading and mounded growth habit. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.